After The Storm
by angelwithashotgun1117
Summary: When Bella loses everything she relies on her big bear of a vampire brother Emmett. But when Edward and Alice cheat she finds comfort in a place she never thought she would. Can Bella and Jasper find love?
1. All I Wanted

I own nothing. Not a damn thing. Which is kinda sad if you ask me… But you didn't so…

* * *

All I Wanted by Paramore

JPOV

I couldn't believe it. My angel, my savior, and… my brother? How could they do this? I thought Alice and I were happy, more in love than ever. Why hadn't I seen this? I was a damn empath and I couldn't see the misguided feelings. And Bella. Oh god how was I going to tell Bella. She would be crushed. Our leaving nearly killed her last time and this is so much worse. How was I going to tell the sweet human girl my family had fallen in love with that the man, if you could even call him that, that claimed to love her was cheating on her with her best friend? At that moment I heard her heart beat and oddly smelt tears. She couldn't have found out could she? I had only just walked in on them minutes ago. There was no way that Bella could have found out. I walked down stairs to find the broken looking girl on the floor her body shaking as she cried. Her emotions were crippling. Sorrow, pain, loneliness, loss, devastation… All feelings no one should have to feel. At that moment the family minus the two upstairs came through the back door, having returned from their hunt. Taking one look at Bella Esme rushed over to her human daughter and wrapped her in her arms.

"Shhh, shhh Bella sweetheart what has you so upset." Esme never liked seeing her children in pain. But Bellas seemed too much to bear.

"Ch… Ch… Charlie… dead… shot…" was all she got out before a new wave of grief washed over her. Her father was dead, taken away from her all too soon. Carlisle rushed over to her and enveloped both Bella and Esme in his arms. He had always felt a stronger fatherly bond with Bella than he had with any of us, even Edward.

Emmett and Rose stood by; shocked looks on their faces that mirrored their feelings. Within seconds Rose looked as though her frozen dead heart had thawed and broken at the same time and Emmett looked as though he wanted to scoop up his baby sister and take her far away from here. She really was his sister in every way but blood. So much so that we wonder if there was a blood connection between the two. I honestly didn't want to be around when he found out what Edward had done. He would probably build the pyre himself. At that moment we heard a noise come from upstairs that was loud enough for even Bellas ear, Alice screaming Edward's name.

We didn't even see Emmett leave the room but we sure as hell heard him seconds later.

"YOU SICK FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! YOUR FIANCE IS DOWNSTAIR ON THE FLOOR HYSTERICAL BECAUSE SHE JUST FOUND OUT HER FATHER WAS KILLED AND YOU ARE UP HERE FUCKING ALICE! AND YOU! SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOUR SISTER AND YOU DO THIS TO HER?! TO JASPER?! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THE TWO OF YOU?! GET THE FUCK OUT! NOW!" Emmett never took it upon himself to overstep his boundaries in the coven but the pain and anger in his voice caused Carlisle to simply go back to trying to comfort Bella. He wouldn't be objecting to Emmetts choice, nor would Esme.

"Emmett you can't kick us out. It's not your house and you are not…" Edward had actually tried to tell Emmett he was in the wrong.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT NOW! I SWEAR ON ALL THAT IS HOLY I WILL TEAR YOU BOTH APART AND BURN YOU MYSELF IF YOU DON'T LEAVE!"

After that they must have left because Emmett came back downstairs, walked over to Bella, picked her up and carried her up to his and Rose's room. We heard the door lock and what sounded like a dresser being pushed in front of the door. We weren't too sure what was going on. Emmetts behavior was that of a vampire who felt his mate was being threatened, but we knew Rose was his mate not Bella.

"It's their connection. Ya'll might be right about them sharin blood lines. The only person that's gonna be able to get anywhere near her right now is Esme and that won't be for quite a few hours." A voice I hadn't heard in years announced from the door way.

"Peter, Charlotte what are you two doing here?" I asked my brother and sister. They didn't usual just show up without telling me.

"Well Major I got a feeling somethin' was gonna happen to sugars pops and tried to get here as soon as I could to stop it but didn't make it in time. Damn wolves held me up." Peter looked pissed. When he felt he was on a mission he didn't like being stopped. "Hey Doc you might wanna put in a call to your friend in the Denali who use to serve on the guard. He might be able to tell you a bit more as to why Emmett is actin' this way." Carlisle nodded once and went to his office.

After Carlisle left everyone else moved to the living room, not sure what to do. I felt Char's caution before she actually spoke.

"Jasper, I know it won't make any difference and you know I never liked the pixie but I'm sorry this happened, to you and the human girl." That was the one thing I always loved about Char, she didn't sugar coat. She told you how she felt and didn't give a damn if it wasn't what you wanted to hear.

"How didn't I see this coming?" It was the one thing I kept asking myself over and over.

"I don't know Sug. But right now you and this coven have bigger fish to fry. That girl upstairs, she's gonna need all of us. And someone else, but before I tell you who I need you to promise you'll keep a cool head." I nodded not sure what she was on about. "I wanna call Marcus Volturi."


	2. Almost Lover

_Previously:_

_That girl upstairs, she's gonna need all of us. And someone else, but before I tell you who I need you to promise you'll keep a cool head." I nodded not sure what she was on about. "I wanna call Marcus Volturi."_

* * *

__Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy

JPOV

I looked at my sister as if she had grown two more heads. She wanted to call Marcus of the Volturi, with a human girl in the house. A human girl who probably had no intentions of being changed now.

"Look Jasper I know what you're thinking but he'll understand. He could also help with Emmett."

"She's right and I've already made the call Jasper. He'll be here tomorrow as a favor to me." Carlisle said coming into the living room.

Out of nowhere Emmett came busting though the back door looking pissed. "YOU WANT TO BRING THE VOLTURI HERE? ARE YOU CRAZY? HE'LL ORDER HER TO BE KILLED! They can't kill baby Bells. They can't Carlisle. I won't let them." His voice broke at the end. Emmett was scared of losing his Bells and would do whatever it took to keep her safe. With that he went back out the door are we heard him a minute later trying to get Bella to go to sleep.

"If it comes down to it he'll change her. He was going to do it before. He was afraid Victoria would come after her. It's why we left the family last time. He was so torn up and didn't know what to do. He wanted her safe but at the same time wanted her to have that chance at a family. He won't question it this time. The moment she gives him the go ahead he will change her. He won't lose her again. And if he can't do it I will. I will not watch my husband go through that type of pain again." Rose spoke up for the first time. It was hard to see her so upset. Normally she stayed indifferent to all things concerning Bella yet she just confessed she was willing to change Bella. At the same time we all knew what Emmett meant to her and what Bella meant to Emmett. She wouldn't try to take her mates sister away from him again.

"Jasper, how are you son?" Carlisle asked coming to sit across from me. "I know we have been wrapped up with Bella but please don't think we are not concerned about you as well."

"Honestly, I haven't let it sink in. I'm more worried about Bella." I confessed to him. Emmetts reaction scared me a little. He was so protective of her but in a way I had never seen in all my years.

"As am I. In all honesty I don't think shes even registered what has happened with Edward and I doubt Emmett will tell her anytime soon. He was one of the reasons I didn't want to leave last time. In all my years I've never seen a vampire bond with a human that wasn't to be their mate and have such a strong connection. You remember how much it changed him I'm sure."

And I did. Emmett was normally so happy and just goofing around. After we left Bella last year he wasn't himself. He would sit unmoving for hours on end. Rose asked him once why he was doing it. He had told her that he was remembering all his time with Bella, torturing Edward with his thoughts. It wasn't soon after that Edward left.

BPOV

I couldn't believe it. Charlie was supposed to come home. He was supposed to sit and watch the game while I cleaned up the dishes from dinner. Charlie wasn't supposed to die. I couldn't take being in the house anymore so I drove to the Cullens. Alice had said they would be gone for the weekend but I knew they wouldn't mind. On the drive over I couldn't help but think of Charlie. It hurt so much to know that he was gone. As I got out of my truck the tears started to come and wouldn't stop. But the time I made it into the house I couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground crying. I heard movement upstairs but didn't care. Someone would come down and find me eventually. The next thing I knew I was in Esmes arms and she was asking me what was wrong. I choked out that Charlie had been shot before my tears took over again. It just hurt so damn much. Carlisle had come over and was holding both a sobbing Esme and myself when I heard it, the sound that shattered my already broken heart, my best friend screaming out my fiancés name. I couldn't take it anymore and tried to curl myself into Carlisle and Esme trying to disappear. I heard Emmett tell the two to get out and they must have listened because he came back downstairs to get me. I sat on his and Roses bed while he made a barricade in front of the door. The look on his face when he turned around made me cry even more. He looked so scared, like he was going to lose me.

"Bells, I'm so sorry." Was all he said before wrapping me up in his arms and rocking me back and forth as I cried. And for a moment, in my bear of a brothers arms, I felt safe.


	3. Broken Girl

_Previously:_

_And for a moment, in my bear of a brothers arms, I felt safe._

* * *

Broken Girl by Stephen Schriner

Em POV

I knew it. I knew he would hurt her again. I just never thought it would be like this. I was so excited when I heard the heart beat in the house when we returned from the hunt that I didn't even register that my Belly Bean was upset. The minute I walked in the door I knew something was wrong. Esme rushed over to Bella having come in first and tried to calm her down however I knew that wouldn't happen as soon as the words Charlie and shot had left her mouth. I wanted to just run over to her and take her away. Anywhere she wanted to go. Hell if she wanted to go sit in the desert and watch me sparkle that's what we would do. Then it turns out Edward and Alice had been in the house and they were screwing each other. And Bella heard. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that this affected Jasper too but all I could think about was Baby Bells. I know she doesn't like attention so I hid her up in mine and Rosie's room. I was trying to get her to calm down a little when I heard Charlotte say she wanted to call the Volturi and I lost it again. They would take Bella away from us and I couldn't let that happen. Shes my baby sister and I had to protect her. Suddenly that desert was sounding better and better. After an hour, countless glasses of water, and two trips to the bathroom Bella had calmed down enough to go to sleep and I could think of my next move. First, Edward and Alice would not be allowed anywhere near her when they returned, which I knew they would. Secondly, Victoria was still out there. Maybe I could try and talk to the wolves. I know they care for Bella so maybe they could help. Thirdly, someone needed to take care of everything involving Charlie. At some point I'll have to ask Bella what she wants to do with the house. I don't know if she'll be able to go back but we'll get to that when we do.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I knew it was my Rosie. I know she has to be worried. She may not show it but she does care about Bella, she just didn't want her throwing away her life for Edward. I moved the dresser I had pushed in front of the door. It wouldn't do any good if anyone actually wanted in the room but they would have heard it and know it meant stay away. I opened the door and walked out of the room bringing Rose with me.

"How is she?"

"She's broken." It was the only way to answer the question. To lose your father and fiancé all in the same day was too much for any one person.

Rose didn't say another word but led me down the hall to Carlisle's office. She sat on the couch and pulled me down with her. It took a moment before she spoke as she was collecting her thoughts.

"How are you Emmett? Honestly."

I sighed knowing my behavior worried everyone but I hadn't thought just acted. "I'm worried about Bella. She was a lot closer to Charlie then anyone realized and she has no idea how to cope. She's worried she's gonna have to go back to Renee and she doesn't want to leave us. She's also scared we are going to leave her again. She heard Alice and heard me yelling. I shouldn't have done that but they needed to leave." I put my hands over my face wondering if vampires were supposed to fell this tired. "I won't leave her again Rose. She needs me. I won't walk away this time. I can't. What kind of brother leaves his baby sister when she has no one else?" And it was true, she had no one else. She always told me how she was more of a mother to Renee then Renee was to her. She said having Carlisle and Esme was the first time she felt like she had parents taking care of her not the other way around.

"We won't leave her Em. I promise."

"Thanks Rose. Has Carlisle decided what he's going to do about Edward and Alice?"

"He wants to talk to them but not now. Right now he wants to focus on Bella and Jasper." She looked sad when she mentioned Jasper. I knew it was because she was closest to him in the house next to me. If anyone knew how I felt with Bella it was Rose because she was the same way with Jasper.

"We'll help them Rose. They need us. Jasper may be the big bad Major but I know he's hurting too."

"Your right Em." She was about to say something else when the screaming started. It was coming from out room and only one word went through my mind.

Bella.


	4. CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater

_Previously_

"_Your right Em." She was about to say something else when the screaming started. It was coming from out room and only one word went through my mind. _

_Bella._

* * *

CheaterCheaterBestFriendEate r by NeverShoutNever

B POV

I felt someone stroking my head as I slowly woke up. That wasn't right. Emmett wouldn't do that. I thought maybe it was Esme until I opened my eyes.

Edward.

I couldn't believe it. After everything he came back. Didn't he know how much he hurt me? Did he come back just to show me I wasn't good enough? I stared at him until he spoke.

"My Bella, I am so sorry to hear about your father." His Bella. HIS BELLA! Was he joking? I couldn't take it anymore and started screaming. Someone would come. It was all just too much.

Suddenly Emmett had Edward by the throat up against a wall and Rose was holding me trying to quiet my screaming. The rest of the family ran into the room probably wondering what had me screaming bloody murder. But I didn't care. I just sat and let Rose hold me and tell me it would be okay. For some reason I believed her more than I would have anyone else. She may have been a bitch to me but Rose never once lied. After I stopped screaming Carlisle asked me to come downstairs for a family meeting. I started to panic again. They would make me leave. They would send me to Renee. I started to shake and cry. Rose held me tighter and told me that they weren't leaving me. Her and Emmett would stay with me as long as I needed them. I wiped my eyes and made my way downstairs. Rose sat me between her and Emmett and waited for Carlisle to start. I vaguely notice two new vampires talking quietly with Jasper and wonder who they were. I'd have to ask later.

J POV

The minute I heard Bella screaming I was worried. I could feel how much pain she was in just from her scream alone. We all rushed up to Emmett's room and saw Rose trying to calm Bella while Emmett had Edward against the wall. So the fucker showed up. He didn't know when enough was enough. Now we were all in the living room. Rose had Bella between Emmett and herself a hard look in her eyes. Edward and Alice were standing off in the corner while I spoke with Peter and Char. Carlisle and Esme came in a minute later and we were all quiet.

"Edward, Alice how long?" Esme asked. I know she, as well as everyone else hoped it was a one time thing.

"The last five years, on and off." Alice said looking at the floor. I couldn't believe it. Five years. Everyone looked at her and Edward in shock. I looked over to Bella to see only to see Emmett in front of her. I notice Edward had inched closer and apparently Emmett wasn't having that. Rose had her arm around Bella looking like she wanted to take her and run. I heard her whisper desert and sparkle and saw Emmett and Bella both smile slightly. I wonder what that's about.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves? This is unacceptable." Ah Carlisle finally speaks. He looks like he is just holding on to his composure though.

"The first time it just happened. And then we just couldn't stop. It was an outlet for us I guess." I stood and growled as Edward finished.

"An outlet? You don't fuck your sister as an outlet. You don't continue to fuck your sister as an outlet after you propose to someone. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I regretted yelling as soon as I heard the whimper come from Bella. Emmett was now facing me looking like he wanted to tear my head off. I sat back down and apologized to Bella.

I noticed Edward and Alice didn't even look sorry. Rose must have noticed too because she was looking livid as she spoke.

"You don't even care about the pain you've caused do you? I mean why even ask Bella to take you back? Why propose to her if you're not even sorry? It's clear you don't plan on stopping. What kind of sick person does that?"

"Look that little bitch comes in here and thinks that she can just have the whole family fawn over her. Well I wasn't gonna give up the one thing I had that she didn't."

I couldn't believe the words that had just come out of my soon to be ex-wife's mouth. Bella was supposed to be her best friend and she says this? And in front of Bella too. Emmett had returned to the couch and now had Bella in his lap as she cried.

I couldn't take it anymore and walked out of the room. A few seconds later I heard Emmett and Rose behind me, Emmett carrying a crying Bella. Rose came to me.

"Jasper, normally I wouldn't ask but can you put Bella to sleep please? She doesn't need to be feeling this right now. She needs to sleep." I nodded my head and set lethargy towards Bella.

"How are you Jasper?" Rose had a concerned look on her face that looked out of place.

"I'm shocked. I can't believe it's been going on for so long or what she said about Bella." She nodded her head then looked towards her room. "Go, she's gonna need someone like you Rose." And it was true. Bella was gonna need us all to baby her and shield her. But she was also gonna need someone to tell her that everything was gonna be okay. Someone who believed it with all their heart and that person was Rose.


	5. Famous Last Words

_Previously_

_But she was also gonna need someone to tell her that everything was gonna be okay. Someone who believed it with all their heart and that person was Rose._

* * *

Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance

B POV

I woke up feeling like there was someone in the room. Nervously I looked around hoping it wasn't Edward again. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that it was Jasper, but then became confused. Why was Jasper sitting in the room while I slept? I hoped they didn't think that I was so broken I would go jump off a cliff, again. While I was thinking about how they probably had me on suicide watch Jasper spoke breaking my train of thought.

"Good morning Bella, I hope you slept well."

"I slept fine, thank you." I know that he had put me into a deep enough sleep so that I wouldn't dream and I was truly thankful for that. But I still wondered why he was in here. "Jasper why are you in here? I swear I'm not going to try and kill myself. I mean just because I jumped off that cliff last time doesn't mean I'll do it again. Honestly I wasn't even trying to kill myself. Jake had mentioned it and I wanted to try I didn't notice the storm and…"

"Bella, you're not on suicide watch." He interrupted me. "Honestly you're not. It's just that everyone is still angry and while you were sleeping your emotions were quite peaceful. I was hiding out in here so I could think and feel what I was feeling and not everyone else." He finished. I looked down at the bed a little ashamed that I had thought the worst of him. He may not be in as much pain as I was but he had just found out his wife had been cheating on him with his brother for the past five years.

"Sorry, I just thought that…" I trailed off knowing he would figure out the rest.

"It's fine really Bella. I'm sure if I was in your place I would think the same. And while I do hope you don't go jumping off anymore cliffs that hadn't really crossed my mind. Plus I don't think Emmett is going to let you out of the house alone anyways. He's very worried about you."

"He's worried that he's going to lose me isn't he?" I asked in a quiet voice. I hated that I was causing my big brother pain.

"Yes he is. But he's also worried because of everything that has happened. As we all are. I won't lie to you Bella the pain your feeling is more that anyone person or vampire even should have to feel. And while I would gladly take it away I think that it would hurt you more not to feel anything."

"You're right. Last time I stopped feeling and it made it so much worse." Just then Emmett came into the room with a tray of food. It smelled a little so I figured he made it himself.

"Sorry about the bacon Bella. Rose said I cooked it a little too long. I can try again or have Esme make you some." He looked a little sad that it wasn't perfect but that's why I loved Emmett. Everything wasn't perfect with him which was a nice change with all the perfect vampires. While everyone else in the house probably could have made me breakfast without burning it, Emmett did it himself even though he had no idea how to make human food.

"It's okay Em I like my bacon crispy." I gave him a small smile to let him know it really was okay. I sat and ate my breakfast while he and Jasper had a rushed conversation to quickly for my ears to pick up. Emmett looking like he was struggling with something while Jasper gave him a look that clearly said _tell her_. "What it it Em?"

"Marcus Volturi arrived when I was bringing up your breakfast. He wants to talk to you. Well both of us actually." He looked a little nervous and I knew why. When I left Italy it was with the promise that I would be changed by the next time I saw one of the Brothers. Clearly I was still human and I know Emmett was worried about what he would say about that.

"Okay when does he want to talk to me?" I asked a little nervous

"After you've eaten and showered, if you're up to it. He understands what you're going through and isn't here to punish you." Rose said coming into the room. She went to her closet and pulled some things out. "I stopped by your house and got you some clothes last night. I figured you would be more comfortable than if you borrowed mine or Esmes." She laid them on the bed and then left taking Emmett with her.

"She cares about you, always has. She just hasn't always agreed with your choices. But she also realizes how important you are to Emmett. At the end of the day he's all that she has; the one person in the world who will always be tied to her." Jasper said as he left the room.

I finished eating and showered. I was a little nervous about going downstairs. I didn't know if Edward and Alice were still here or the two strange vampires. It was getting to be too much again. I didn't want to deal with all of this. I remembered the words Alice had said about me last night and couldn't deny that it hurt. I never wanted the family to fawn over me. In fact I hated the attention that I always got. But she was right about something. She had the one thing that I never would. Edward. I wasn't even sure I wanted him anymore. I just didn't want to lose the family. I didn't want to lose the parents I had found in Carlisle and Esme or the brother I had found in Emmett. Even Jasper and Rose were important to me. I couldn't stop the tears that had started coming. I just wrapped my arms around my legs and rocked myself letting the tears fall. I thought about Charlie and how much I loved him. He may not have been the conventional father that I had found in Carlisle but he was my dad and that could never be replaced. He was so happy when I came to live with him. Not because he had someone to cook and clean but because he loved me and wanted that time with me. I would never regret moving to Forks because it gave me the chance to get to know my dad better than I could have over summers in California or phone calls on holidays and birthdays. I thought about how Edward had come back into my life knowing he would hurt me again. He asked me to marry him even though he would always be with Alice. I thought about how scared Emmett was that he was going to lose me and how helpless Rose must feel to see her husband so upset and not be able to fix it. I just cried because I didn't know what else to do. Soon after I felt arms around me but I didn't care who they belonged to. I just let them hold me, not speaking, knowing there weren't any words that could help right now.


	6. Bleed For You

_Previously_

_I just cried because I didn't know what else to do. Soon after I felt arms around me but I didn't care who they belonged to. I just let them hold me, not speaking, knowing there weren't any words that could help right now._

* * *

Bleed For You by Hidden In Plain View

J POV

I felt the shift in her emotions before I heard her start crying. I wished that I could take away some of the pain she was feeling but I couldn't. She needed to work through this. I felt like a bastard for even thinking it but it was true. I walked up to Emmetts room and saw Bella on the bed hugging her knees and rocking back and forth as she cried. I didn't know what else to do so I walked in and wrapped my arms around her. I knew there were no words of comfort for what she was going through and if there were they had already been said. So I said nothing. I just held the poor broken human girl that my family loved so deeply. I thought about what I was going through myself. I couldn't believe the betrayal from Alice. I knew all those years ago in the diner that she wasn't my mate. I had felt the pull between Peter and Char every day I was with them but I went with her anyways. She offered me an out from the life I was living and I grabbed at it like a drowning man being thrown a life preserver. Yes I would be forever grateful that she brought me here but I would never forgive Alice. I loved her as deeply as was possible and this is what I get in return. I had to stop thinking about it so I turned my attention back to Bella. I may have just lost my wife but she lost so much more. Not just her father and fiancé but also her sense of security. The coven had, much as it did for me, helped her become who she was. She found her family and she was terrified of losing it. Emmett and Rose had already stated that if Carlisle made the mistake of leaving again that they would stay. Of course Carlisle is a smart man and learns from his mistakes. He wouldn't be leaving. Bella wouldn't be alone this time and I felt that that would make a world of difference in the end. I noticed that Bella had calmed down somewhat so I pulled back to look at her.

"Bella, this is going to seem like a very stupid question but im going to ask anyways. What as you so upset?" It was a stupid question but I thought maybe it would help if she talked about it.

"I was just thinking about everything. What Alice said and how Edward was basically lying to me this whole time. I was thinking about Charlie. I was thinking about how I am afraid to lose the family and how hard this has to be on Rose to see Emmett so worried and how it's all my fault. But I can't help it Jasper. I don't know how to not be hurt and broken right now. I don't know how to not need everyone. For once I don't know how to do this on my own." She looked so ashamed at the fact that she needed people.

"Bella no one expects you to do this on your own. I think we would all be so much more worried if you weren't like this. Don't get me wrong we are worried about you. Just because our hearts don't beat doesn't mean we are heartless creatures. Its normal for you to grieve Charlie, he was your father. And as for Rose, it is hard on her to see Emmett like this, but because he is her mate. But she understands Bella, she really does. It would hurt her so much more to take you away from Emmett. He loves you so much. None of us understand how a vampire can form such a familial bond with someone. It feels just as strong as the mating pull only different. And just forget about what Alice said about you. You know it's not true. You never once came in here asking for the family to fall at your feet. Quite the opposite actually. I wish that I could tell you that I knew why Edward did what he did but I don't understand it and I will not lie to you."

"Jasper, is anyone even worried about you? I know what happened to me is bad, it feels like the worst thing in the world, but you lost your wife. I know how much you loved Alice."

"Yes they are. Don't worry yourself with that. Right now we all just know how hard this has to be on you. I knew one day Alice and I would leave each other. I never thought it would be like this but I knew it would happen. The whole family did. While Alice wasn't always as forthcoming I made sure the family knew we were not mates. So yes Bella they are worried about me. I just know that right now you need everyone."

"I am sorry this happened Jasper." She looked down playing with the blanket that she was sitting on. I could see a few tears slip down her face.

"I am too Bella. But we're gonna get you through this. I promise somehow we will." And I meant it. I knew somehow my family would find a way to fix this broken girl and she would come out so much stronger. "You should go splash some water on your face, Marcus still wants to talk to you. Don't worry he won't do anything to hurt you. Between you and me, he's a little afraid of me. God of War and everything." I told her with a smile. It was a bit of a stretch much her eyes lit up for just a second with amusement. There was some truth though. The brothers knew who I was and what I was capable of. Add in the way Emmett was acting and Marcus Volturi would be a fool to hurt her. Bella nodded and got up making her way towards the bathroom. When she got halfway there she turned around.

"Jasper who are the two vampires you were talking to?" Of course she would have seen Peter and Char.

"My Brother and his mate and my sister Peter and Charlotte. You remember them from my story right?" She nodded her head and walked into the bathroom.


	7. My Father's Father

_Previously _

_"Jasper who are the two vampires you were talking to?" Of course she would have seen Peter and Char._

_"My Brother and his mate and my sister Peter and Charlotte. You remember them from my story right?" She nodded her head and walked into the bathroom._

* * *

My Fathers Father by The Civil Wars

Em POV

I was worried about Bells when we heard her start crying again. Jasper must have felt something because he was up the stairs before her crying started. As much as I wanted to go to her I let Jas. At first we were shocked he was willing to get so close to her but he didn't even seem to feel drawn to her blood so I wasn't worried. What I was worried about was Marcus Volturi sitting in the living room waiting for Bella. He had arrived while I was trying to make Bells breakfast and I was still uneasy about it. He said that he was not here to punish us only that he wanted to help and had some information for us. I hadn't paid much attention because I was trying to figure out what I was going to do. There were still so many things that needed to be figured out, mainly Renee. She would have been notified about Charlie already and would probably try to get Bella to go back with her. As I was thinking about how to avoid Renee, Bella and Jasper came down the stairs.

Rose POV

The whole time we were sitting waiting for Bella, Emmett seemed very preoccupied. I know he was worried about Renee taking Bella away. The moment he saw Bella coming down stairs he was off the couch and next to her. He picked her up and brought her back to the couch sitting her on his lap. The whole time I noticed Marcus watching the two of them as well as myself. Normally no other female should be able to get that close to a mated male without his mate stepping in. That's one of the things that baffled us about their relationship; I felt no threat from Bella. As soon as they were seated Marcus stood.

"Isabella let me first say how deeply sorry I am for the loss of your father. To lose a loved one is never easy. I would also like to tell you that I am not here to punish you. I know that Aro had expressed urgency in your change but due to recent events I feel it necessary to go over his head if you will. You see when one is changed during times of great emotional distress they come out of the change in that same distress, unable to recover. They often cause terror amongst humans and are a threat to outing us. It would be a crime for me to force you to be changed until you are fully recovered. However, when that time does come you will have to change as it is law."

Marcus looked as though he wished in this case the law could be different. Bella nodded her head to show that she understood.

"Marcus you said that you had some information for Bella and Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes. You had spoken to me about the bond the two of them feel. I also noticed that Emmett's mate did not act as though threated when he tended to Isabella or even now as she sits on his lap. Quite the contrary she looks ready to take the girl and run. Rosalie do you feel any threat from her?"

I shook my head. He was right, I did want to take her and run. In the back of my mind I was now thing about what would happen when Renee came to Forks.

"Jasper has said that the pull he feels between the two of them is as strong as the making pull only different as they only feel a sibling love towards each other." I hoped that Marcus' information pertained to this because none of us understood it.

"That would make much sense. I did some digging and found that they are in fact blood relatives. You see Emmett's younger sister had a son and in memory of her brother named him Charles Emmett. Her married name was Swan. He was Isabella grandfather, making Emmett her great great uncle. While it is rare that we ever find living relatives, when it does happen we form strong familial bonds with them. It would cause the two of them a great deal of pain to be separated."

We all sat there shocked. So they were related. Emmett was whispering to Bella that now she would always have a part of Charlie because of this. I reached over and took Bellas hand. She seemed shocked at first but just closed her eyes as Emmett continued whispering to her.

I thought about what Emmett had gone through when we had left. The pain he had felt that now seemed so avoidable. I was even angrier that we had left. I remember after we came back he and Bella were inseparable. She had told him about what had happened to her, everything that led up to her jumping off that damn cliff. He had come home so shook up that he wouldn't even talk to me about it. Said I wouldn't understand, and I hadn't when he had told me. Now though it made so much sense. Now I did understand and I would never let it happen again.


	8. Useless

_Previously_

_Now though it made so much sense. Now I did understand and I would never let it happen again._

* * *

Useless by Anarbor

J POV

Emmett was Bella's great great uncle. A lot of thing suddenly started making sense. It explained why he was so protective of her. Hopefully knowing that she still had a connection to Charlie, no matter how distant, would help Bella heal a little easier.

Carlisle had gone up to his office to speak privately with Marcus. He was interested in what else Marcus had found. Emmett and Rose were still on the couch talking quietly, Bella still in his arms. She had fallen asleep not long after Marcus had finished speaking to her. Every once in a while her emotions would spike and she would start to whimper. Whatever she was dreaming about wasn't all that pleasant. Emmett seemed to sense that and looked up at me, silently asking me to calm her which I did. I wouldn't take her feeling away from her while she was awake, but I could at least allow her a peaceful sleep.

"How are you Jasper? I haven't had a chance to talk with you since we arrived home." Esme had made her way over and was now sitting next to me. While I only remembered bits and pieces about my real mother, I often found myself remember more of her when Esme was around. Carlisle suspects that she may remind me of her subconsciously and that is why more memories surface.

"I'm alright. A little shocked but at the same time not shocked at all. We always wondered if there was a blood relation between the two of them. But that's not what you asking about is it?"

"No. It's not. How are you handling what you found out earlier?" I could feel the concern rolling off her in waves. If Esme was ever meant to be anything in this world it was a mother.

"That I am shocked about. I cant believe that it was happening for so long, or that no one caught on. I loved Alice as much as I could, gave her the world and this is what I get for it. A part of me will always be grateful that she came into my life, that she brought me here, but right now all I feel is betrayal." And I would always feel that way towards Alice because in a small way she saved me. She brought me to this coven and to a new way of life.

"I know how hard your life was before us Jasper. And while I have and will always love you as the son that you are to me, I have to confess sometime I've wondered if you were truly happy here." I looked at Esme with surprise. Her emotions told me that she was only asking out of concern and that made me look at my life since I'd come to the Cullens before answering her. Was I happy? Sure the change of life style was easier on me, but I had always struggled. That struggle always seemed worth it to me though. It was why when I slipped up it bothered me so much. I wanted to be better at this. Wanting to be better wasn't happiness though, and because of it I had lost myself along the way. I let Alice mold me thinking that it was for the best. That was one of the reason Char never liked her. While she understood and supported my change in food source, what she didn't support was the change in my character. Finally I looked at Esme.

"No, I wasn't happy. I lost myself somewhere along the way. I lost the best parts of Jasper Whitlock. I let Alice mold me into what she wanted me to be. So maybe all this was a blessing in disguise. Maybe now I can find myself again." And I meant it.

"I'm so proud of you Jasper. I want you to know that. And while I wish it didn't take this for you to admit you weren't happy, maybe your right. Can I ask you something?" Esme was full of curiosity now. Enough so that I was now curious about what she wanted to ask me. I nodded my head encouraging her to continue.

"I was just wondering about your bloodlust. It's not that I think you're going to slip, it's just you've always avoided humans and now you've been alone with Bella a few times and don't seem affected. Which made me think about Phoenix…"

"Phoenix?" I didn't quite understand where she was going with this but I had a guess.

"When you and Alice took Bella to Phoenix you were alone with here in the car and the hotel room as well as at the airport. Then at the ballet studio you never once went towards her, even after she'd started bleeding. But then her birthday…"

"Her birthday I was feeling Edwards's bloodlust as well as everyone else's. Only Carlisle and Emmett seemed to not be affected. I was honestly fine until he threw her into those plates. The burn has never been as bad with Bella. It's there, but it's more like a tickle at the back of my throat. Normally though, I'm more focused on her emotions. They are so strong and pure. It's why I can't take away what she's feeling and she understands. She told me last time she just stopped feeling and for someone with so strong of emotions that could kill them. I do take them away when she's sleeping though. She deserves that, but its more for Emmett really. It's killing him to see her so upset and hurt while she's awake, but when she's sleeping and he doesn't know whats haunting her dreams…" As I spoke I could feel a spike in her emotions. I focused more calm her way and turned back to Esme. "I'm honestly more worried about Emmett at the moment. He's terrified."

"I know. I'm worried as well. The stress is taking a lot out of him. Rose says he needs to hunt again but won't leave Bella. She's going to ask Carlisle to go hunt later so she can bring him back some blood. I don't think any of us really understood how much she meant to him until last time. And then he was so worried she would hate him after Italy, it was heartbreaking. I am glad Rose has accepted her though."

"I think we all are." And we were. While it was new, Rose was right there with Emmett and Bella. I was shocked when I saw her holding Bella earlier but was thankful for it none the less.

* * *

A/N- I Just feel like this song really goes with this chapter so I thought I'd post the lyrics to it.

Useless by Anarbor

I woke up this morning, caught sleepin' in

And noticed the sun was creeping in.

I picture some people I've never seen  
One family's love can spark my dreams.

The coldest year we've had-  
Oh-so far from Mom and Dad.  
Colored pills and alcohol-  
We'll make it better after all.

And I'll... I'll get through this,  
No one can stop me now.  
Time is useless when your head's caught up in the clouds.

Time flies by when you love someone,  
And the hands stand still when it's overdone.  
But getting caught up inside of my past,  
Friends come and go, but only family will last._  
_

The coldest year we've had-  
Oh-so far from Mom and Dad.  
Colored leaves fall from the trees;  
I just try to make you proud of me.

And I'll... I'll get through this,  
No one can stop me now.  
Time is useless when your head's caught up in the clouds.

(Oh...)  
I'll get through this...  
I'll get through this,  
No one can stop me.  
Time is useless when your head's caught up in the clouds.  
Oh, and I'll get through this,  
No one can stop me now.  
Time is useless, yeah, when your head's caught up in the clouds.


	9. Cover Your Tracks

_Previously_  
_"I was shocked when I saw her holding Bella earlier, but thankful nonetheless."_

Cover Your Tracks by A Boy and His Kite  
Carlisle POV  
Saying it had been a stressful past couple of days would be an understatement. First Bella's father, then Edward and Alice, now we find out that Emmett and Bella are related. At least there was some good that came out of all this. I had spent the last couple of hours talking to Marcus more in depth about Emmett and Bella. It was amazing that they had found each other. I was also amazed at the change in Rose. As I was thinking about the past few days there was a knock on my door. Getting up to answer it I was that it was Rose.  
"Carlisle can I talk to you?" Rose was looking down at her hands and looked nervous, which seemed out of character for her. The only other time I'd seen her like this was when she was waiting for Emmett to go through the change.  
"Of course, come in. Is everything okay?"  
"It's Emmett. All the stress has really taken a lot out of him and he needs to hunt again. His eyes are almost black and with him so close to Bella all the time..."  
"Rose, Emmett would never hurt Bella." And I believed that. Emmett felt every little blood lust from Bella. Marcus believed it was because it was technically his blood that was running through her veins.  
"I know he wouldn't. Not normally. But what if she accidentally cuts herself and starts bleeding? I know he isn't drawn to her blood normally, but Carlisle if you let yourself get like that could you honestly say you could resist? If he slipped, if he killed her, I would lose my mate Carlisle. You know he would find a way to end his life. And then what? I would have nothing. I just..." I had never seen Rose so upset. But she was right. It was dangerous for Emmett to be this thirsty and be around Bella. If he were to slip and drink from Bella, he would never forgive himself.  
"I'll talk to him Rose. See if I can get him to go for a hunt. Maybe if you're here with Bella he'll go."  
"Thank you Carlisle." With that she got up and walked out of my office. I got up to go find Jasper to see if he wanted to come with us. He has been manipulating Bella's emotions while she slept and I could see that it took a lot out of him. As I was walking down the hall I saw Jasper come out of his room.  
"Jasper?"  
"Yeah Carlisle?"  
"I was just going to see if I could talk Emmett into a hunt and was wondering if you wanted to come with us?"  
"Yeah sure. I could probably do with one anyways. Bella is talking a lot out of me, not that I mind."  
"Does manipulating her emotions really affect you that much?"  
"It's not so much that as her emotions in general. They are so strong and so painful that if I don't block them they would bring me to my knees so I've been blocking them best I can and its using a lot of energy."  
"Jasper I had no idea. If you feel like you need to get away no one would blame you son. I don't want you to put too much on yourself."  
"I appreciate that Carlisle, I do, but I'll be alright. I just need to hunt a little more frequently. I don't mind."  
"If you're sure Jasper." When we reached the living room I saw that Emmett was still on the couch with Bella. She was awake now which explained why Jasper had been upstairs. He tended to stay close when she was sleeping so he could put her in a deep enough sleep that she wouldn't be upset by her dreams.  
"Emmett, Jasper and I are going on a hunt and Rose had mentioned you could use one. Did you want to go with us?" I was hoping he would say yes.  
"I don't know Carlisle..." He seemed unsure but it was Bella who made up his mind.  
"Em go. I'll be fine. I could use some girl time and you're not a girl Em. Rose and Esme will make sure nothing happens."  
"If you're sure..." He still didn't seem convinced as he got off the couch and followed us out the back door but at least he was coming with us.  
"I have my phone if you need me I can come back."  
"Emmett go." Bella left no room for argument. With that Emmett walked out the door.

J POV  
I thought it was a bit of a long shot that Carlisle would get Emmett out of the house but thankfully Bella seemed to realize that he need to hunt and all but forced him out. She wasn't as okay with it as she said she was though. Every time someone left the house Bella's emotions would go a little crazy and I noticed her breathing would speed up. We all noticed that but didn't say anything. She was afraid something would happen or that we would decide not to come back. Even when Peter and Charlotte left yesterday she reacted the same way. I don't think anyone realized just how broken she was. Or the damage we had done last time.


	10. Youth

_Previously_  
_"I don't think anyone realized just how broken she was. Or the damage we had done last time."_

Youth By Glamazon

B POV

I didn't really want Emmett to leave. I know that I shouldn't be clinging to him like I was but I could help it. I was so afraid that everyone would leave me again. I knew that Emmett needed to go hunt though. I could see his eyes getting blacker and saw how worried Rose had been. I looked up and saw that Rose had walked in and sat down.

"Emmett went hunting with Jasper and Carlisle." While we were on better terms I still wasn't sure what to say to her.

"Thank goodness. I honestly didn't think he'd go. Not that I blame you Bella. I know I've always been cold with you, but I honestly thought that what I was doing was for the best. You were making decisions that I felt you weren't ready to make. I always wanted you to be a part of this family, how could I not when I saw how happy you made everyone, especially Emmett. You brought us to life Bella. I just didn't want you to give up your chance at life. I know now isn't the best time to have this conversation but you just seemed a little uneasy when I sat down. I just want us to be okay."

"We are Rose. I know how hard it must be for you to see Emmett so upset. I just, I don't really know anymore. I thought I had everything figured out and then everything comes crumbling down around me. I just hurts so much. I don't know how to make it stop." I really didn't want to hurt anymore but everything that had happened was just too much. And I know it isn't over. I hadn't heard from Renee yet but it would only be a matter of time.

"I don't want to have to leave Rose." As I said it out loud tears started to run down my face. I didn't know a person could ever cry this much.

"I know you don't Bella. We'll figure it out. It would be silly for you to leave so close to the end of the year. You'll graduate in June and then you're free. You're eighteen anyways technically it's not up to her. You're an adult." She was right. Legally Renee couldn't make me go. Don't get me wrong I love my mom but if I had to go to Florida it would kill me. I was meant to be here with the Cullens.

"Speaking of school Bella, Esme got your books and stuff earlier. If you feel up to it you should try to do some of it. It might even take your mind off everything. Your teachers gave you copies of notes and you can take your tests online that way you don't fall behind. The way Esme made it sound they don't really expect you to come back."

Thanks Rose. And maybe you're right. School work might be a good distraction." Right now any distraction would be welcomed.

"Not a problem. Everything is in the dining room. Let me know if you need any help with anything." I nodded my head and made my way to the dining room.

Em POV

I hadn't realized just how thirsty I was until I sank my teeth into the bear I had wrestled. Being so stressed about everything was taking a lot out of me. After I had disposed of the bear I went to find Carlisle. He hadn't really needed to hunt, so he was just waiting for Jasper and I. Being around Bella was taking a lot out of him as well. I heard him tell Carlisle that he constantly had to block her emotions because they were strong enough to bring him to his knees. I didn't even know a person could feel that strongly. But then again Bella never did anything like anyone else did. As I walked back to Carlisle I thought about everything I needed to talk to him about.

"What's on your mind Emmett?"

"A few things. What are we going to do about Renee? You know as well as I do that Bella doesn't want to go with her." When she did remember her dreams Bella often dreamed of Renee coming and forcing her to go to Jacksonville.

"She won't have to go it she doesn't want to. Bella is eighteen and she is graduating this year. Renee legally has no say."

"Oh. I forgot about that. The other thing is I want to call Jacob. I'm surprised he hasn't called yet. His father was best friends with Charlie, surely they know." I did find it odd that the wolf hadn't called Bella yet.

"I think that would be smart. He probably has tried to call her, but Bella doesn't have her phone. Rose said it was smashed against a wall in the kitchen when she went to get Bella's clothes. I've been meaning to go into town and get her a new one; I just haven't had the chance."

"Had the chance to what?" Just then Jasper walked up to us having finished his hunt.

"Get Bella a new phone. Apparently she smashed hers."

"Oh. I can go now, well after I change. I need to go see Jenks about divorce papers anyways." Jasper said that Alice had made her choice and he wasn't going to drag this out any longer than need be.

"Speaking of going places son, where did Peter and Charlotte go?"

"LA to hunt. And knowing Char she probably found a child and is pulling strings to get it into a boarding school or adopted or something."

"Oh?"

"Charlotte, like Rose, has always wanted kids. Since she can't have any she helps as many children as she can. Say they feed on a mother that is a drug addict. Char will do whatever she can to give that child a better life. She's sent a few to boarding school in Paris. If they're not old enough to be in school she does whatever she can to make sure those kids get a good home. She sets up trust funds for college. She even had a few scholarship programs that she started years ago that she still gives out."

"I never knew that." It didn't really surprise me though. Charlotte may be able to tear me apart should she get angry enough but she was one of the most caring people I had ever met.

"Are they going to come back?"

"Yeah. Peter knew that when they left Bella's emotions would spike so he said they would come back for a while. She needs to know that no one's going to abandoned her.


	11. Disconnect

_Previously_

_She needs to know that no one's going to abandoned her._

Disconnect by The Dangerous Summer

B POV

I was sitting at the dining room table when Jasper came in and sat down.

"Hows the school work going?"

"Its going. But you didn't come to talk to me about school work did you?"

"Not really. Mainly I wanted to give you this." He sat an iphone on the table and suddenly I realized that I didn't have a phone anymore. I had been so upset after finding out about Charlie that I threw mine across the kitchen and it had smashed. I's completely forgotten about it and it explained why I hadnt heard from Renee. An iphone was a little much though. I was just about to protest when Jasper held up his hand to stop me.

"Don't bother. You're in the middle of your contract so any phone would have been expensive." He had a point there. "But I also wanted to talk to you. I know how much your hurting and I know you don't want to talk about what happened but I think it would help a lot if you stopped holding it in."

"I know. I just don't know what to talk about. It was just so much piled one thing on top of the other. What happened to Charlie was the worst thing that could have happened to me and then Edward and Alice. I just don't understand why it had to happen like this." Tears had started to fall again but I wasn't full out crying so maybe I was making some progress.

"Bella you need to know that no matter what none of this was your fault. What happened to Charlie should have never happened. That's actually why Peter and Char were here. Peter, he says he doesn't have a gift, but he kinda just knows things. He knew something was gonna happen and tried to stop it. The wolves stop him though. And Edward and Alice are the only ones to blame for what they did. I don't think Alice should have taken you to Italy and I wish Jacob had done a better job of convincing you to stay with him. She played you Bella. She knew the moment she told you what Edward was planning you would jump at the chance to save him and that was wrong of her.

"What would you have rather her let me get myself killed in Italy?" At that point the one person I never wanted to see again came into view. "And really Jasper should you be alone with Bella. Alice has seen you feed from her in her visions. I'm surprised the family lets you around her after her birthday."

"What are you doing here Edward?" Jasper was not standing in front of me, blocking me from Edward. "Peter, get in front of Bella now." I had no idea what Jasper was talking about until all of a sudden the male vampire from earlier was standing where Jasper had been a minute ago. I wasn't scared. If Jasper trusted him enough and Carlisle trusted him enough to be in the house with me then I was positive I had nothing to be afraid of.

"I'm here because I live here. And clearly if he is allowed near Bella then I need to be here. Carlisle would never approve of this." He then looked around Peter to address me. "Bella I have wonderful news I ran into your mother at the airport. She had to meet with some lawyers and then shes coming here to get you so you can go to Jacksonville where you belong."

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to go with Renee. I started shaking again and the tears increased. Peter turned around so fast it almost made me dizzy. He lifted me out of my chair just as I was about to fall and sat on the ground with me, knowing it was probably the safest place for me at the moment. I couldn't leave Forks this was my home. And Emmett, I couldn't leave him. I started screaming. I seemed to be doing that a lot when I didn't know what else to do. Peter was telling Charlotte, who had followed him into the dining room when Jasper called, to go get Emmett. Jasper was standing face to face with Edward looking like he wanted to tear him apart. The whole family was now in the dining room and Emmett had taken Peters spot with me on the floor.

Rose POV

Screaming. We all raced downstairs to see what was going on. I was hoping that Bella had just fallen asleep again and was having a nightmare. As soon as I got into the dining room I realized how wrong I was. Edward was here.

"Char why is she screaming like that?" Emmett had just taken Bella from Peter and was trying to get her to calm down.

"Her mother is on her way." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Correction her mother is here."

"Emmett, Jasper upstairs NOW. Jasper put her to sleep." Jasper must have decided the sooner she was sleeping the better because by the time they made it to the stairs Bella was asleep.

"Peter, Char if you want to stay down here I have contacts I can give you."

"Thanks but I think we'll head upstairs with The Major and your mate." With that the two headed upstairs and I could hear them talking with Jasper and Em. As soon as they were upstairs Esme went to answer the door.

Esme POV

Of all the times for Renee to show up it had to be now. Thankful Jasper was able to get Bella to sleep. We would deal with Edward later.

I took a breath before answering the door. "Renee. We were wondering when we would be seeing you. Come in."

"Thank you Esme. I must say I was shocked when I ran into Edward at the airport, I assumed he would be with Bella." This was going to be harder than we thought.

"Ah yes, he was visiting his sister Alice. And let me apologize for not contacting you myself and telling you Bella was here. She's been so upset and we only just realized she didn't have her phone."

"It's not a problem. I figured she was just busy packing up the house and packed her charger or something. Speaking of, is she done with the house? I want to try and get it on the market at soon as possible so that I can get Bella back to Jacksonville. Edward said that she wanted to move back. Although I'm not sure about their engagement if she's there and he's there." Did this woman know her daughter at all? Just as I was about to answer her Bella came downstairs.

"Bella I thought you were sleeping?" Rose had made it clear to Jasper to put her to sleep. I was even more confused by Rose following her down the stairs followed by Jasper.

"Rose woke me up and told me my mom was here." Bella walked over to Renee and hugged her then walked into the living room. We followed her and all sat down. I wasn't sure how this was gonna go. I looked at Peter who had just come downstairs, contacts in, but he just shook his head meaning he had no idea either.

"Bella, Edward here told me that you wanted to come home quickly so I was just wondering how much more you need to do at the house. I have tickets booked for the day after tomorrow, do you think that's enough time?" I almost felt sorry for the woman. For the first time I saw anger flash across Bella's eyes. I also noticed Jasper flinch at the same time.

"Mom, first of all Edward has no right to tell you anything because we are not together. He's been cheating on me the entire time and had no intention of stopping. Second, I haven't been to the house since I found out about Charlie. And third, I'm not leaving. Forks is my home."

"Bella you cant stay here. You are a child and you need…"

"Need what mom? Hmmm? I'm not a child, I'm eighteen. Legally I'm an adult. If I leave I'll lose my year and I wont graduate. You may be my mother but you have no right to come here and expect me to just up and leave. I'm not you. I'm not gonna run away when things get hard." Tears had started to fall down Bella's checks again. Rose gently pulled Bella, who had stood up during her rant, back down to the couch. Emmett looked hurt that he wasn't the one comforting her but that would take too much explaining.

"Renee we've already told Bella she is welcome here until the end of the year. I understand your worried about your child's well-being, what mother wouldn't, but Bella is right, it would hurt he academically to move so close to the end of the year." I heard Peter tell Jasper that now would be a good time for him to push things a long a little and could tell it was working.

"Bella, I didn't mean to upset you. And I'm sorry about you and Edward. That being said are you sure you want to stay here?"

"Edward is going back to stay with Alice mom. And I really would like to be able to finish my year and graduate with my friends."

"Well if you're sure. I guess I'll change my flight to tonight then. Tomorrow is Phil's last day home before he goes on the road and I would like to see him" Renee still seemed unsure but we could all tell she wanted to get back to Florida. Suddenly a lot of things about Bella became very clear. This woman was a piece of work.


End file.
